


节约用水

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 是公司狗男v不涉及剧情因素，可能有ooc大概最开始的想法是因为游戏里有交房租的短信，我相信V捡了那么多烟灰缸应该是付得起水费的（？）
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	节约用水

当你的生活中突然多了一个人，你的节奏整个都会被打乱，尤其当这个人还是个电子幽灵、朋克之主（至少那些粉丝们是这么说的）、夜之城的传奇、有使用核武器前科的恐怖分子，大名鼎鼎的强尼银手时，问题就更大了。以上均为V个人经验之谈。

虽然说这种生活已经持续了相当一段时间，V还是很难适应。至少银手现在没有再像他们第一次见面时那么激动。回想起来，明明银手只是个意识体都能把自己打得很惨，而且当时银手的杀意可是真真切切。他现在还能记起自己倒在地上，对方居高临下的那种眼神。最开始的银手大概就是这样冷酷无情的人，似乎没有什么事情值得他关心，这点直到最近才有所改观。V，夜之城的无名之辈，差点死于电子幽灵的袭击，可笑又可悲。尽管如此，他每每回忆到当时银手一脸不屑地和自己说“你就是个被我操的”那句话时总能产生生理反应。V捂住脸，赶紧把这个念头从脑子里甩出去。

他一边刷牙一边从镜子里观察着银手。对方倚在墙上，看起来颇有些心不在焉。

“需要我提醒你吗？我们现在是连着的。”

V吐出嘴里的牙膏泡沫，回过头去瞪了银手一眼：“靠，你就不能给我留点私人空间？”

“我以为我们的关系已经够近了。”

自从他们确定关系之后，V不止一次地发现，从睡梦中醒来后，银手坐在床边盯着自己，不一定是床边，有时是在墙边，有时是沙发上。他不得不承认这段时间强尼确实变得喜欢观察自己了。这两天，他总是在V洗漱时在一边对他评头论足。这让V很是困扰，尽管他已经屡次和银手强调过私人空间的重要性，事实却证明这根本是一种奢求。如果他没记错的话，银手的原话是“既然我们都被捆一起了你就不该再指望自己能有私人空间了”。

是的，他甚至在V出去干活时还要继续吐槽。当时他们就V要用武士刀而不用枪进行了深刻的讨论。主要原因是每次做完任务，V基本都能沾的满身是血，回家清理起来也很麻烦。强尼更喜欢枪，干净利落，而且武士刀携带起来也不如枪那么便于隐藏。V也承认强尼耍枪确实有一手。

不过V才不会管强尼怎么想，用顺手的武器也不是说换就能换的，而且收集各种子弹也很麻烦。他摇了摇头：“我要去洗澡了，你就在这待着？”

银手在心里打着自己的小算盘，没有理会V。V叹了口气，拉上浴室门。雾气逐渐攀上玻璃门，他看不清银手是否还站在外面。这是他一天中为数不多的独处时间，他只想安安静静地洗个澡——

“靠！”

下一秒他就发现银手在他对面站着。水从他身体里穿过去，提醒着V自己对面的只是个意识体。

“你怎么进来的！就不能让我好好洗个澡吗！”但很快V就叫不出声了，因为银手直接堵住了他的嘴。明明是意识体却能触碰到彼此……热水冲刷着身体连带着氤氲的雾气要把理智蒸干。强尼的吻技很不错，他能感受到对方的舌头在自己嘴里攻城掠地。

直到V快喘不上气了强尼才放开他：“如果你能学会用鼻子呼吸我们还能吻的更久。”强尼还带着墨镜穿着他那身衣服，违反常识一般，镜片上面没有任何雾气。

恍惚间，V又想到一种新的死法：和电子幽灵接吻窒息而死。

这很蠢。

“脱掉……”他咕哝着，“至少脱完衣服再进浴室。”

强尼笑笑，用实际行动告诉V还轮不到他来指手画脚。两个人挤在这个狭小的浴室里，V稍微退后一步就会贴到墙。强尼凑近打量着V，瘦削的身体上有一些细小的旧伤疤，估计是以前公司里那些任务留下的纪念品。强尼用那只银手掐了一把V的腰，把他反过去，背对着自己。

V大概也猜到自己今天是跑不掉了，干脆就放任自己让强尼随便摆弄，反正到时候自己也能爽到。他能感觉到那只冷冰冰的银色义手分开自己的臀瓣，连带着温热的水流捅进自己自己体内。手指在内里按压着，故意避开那个能给他带来快乐的点，仿佛是暗示V自己凑上去寻求快乐。

银手是两个人中更加热衷于性爱的那个，V在认识这个电子幽灵男友之前还是个处男，唯一性经验是曾经在家里对着超梦打过几次手冲，当然那几次体验也很一般，之后那些超梦黄片就给他送进了垃圾桶。大部分时候他都是靠冲个冷水澡，直接无视自己的晨勃问题。当时的他怎么都不可能想到自己会和男人搞上，而且对方还是个电子幽灵。

虽然已经被银手反复开拓过，他的后穴还是紧得不行，肉壁收缩着缠住入侵的手指，把它们拉进深处，仿佛一个色情的邀请。强尼突然拍了一下他的屁股，V微微颤抖，后面吸得更用力了。他把头埋进臂弯里靠在浴室冰冷的墙壁上，努力不去想身后的事情。无论做多少次他始终还是不能习惯，似乎只要闭上眼睛就能逃开内心的羞耻。

强尼也正是喜欢这点，不管操过V多少次，他总是紧张得像个雏。然而身体是不会骗人的，强尼已经把V的敏感点摸得一清二楚，比如他知道只要捏一把对方的腰就能让V的下面吸得更紧，亦或者是亲吻V的颈侧就能让V轻抖。其实V被他玩的很爽，可年轻人总不愿意承认，哪怕下面已经硬的不行嘴上也总是喊着让银手停下来。

强尼一只手扩张着V的小穴，另一只手伸到前面，不安分地揉捏着V的胸部。

V哼哼了几声，咬着嘴唇努力没叫出声。但乳头被玩弄的感觉实在是无法忽视，他只能小声抗议道：“别把我当女人。”

“抗议无效，而且你明明很喜欢。”银手暂时放过了他的胸，狠狠地搓了一下V的顶端。年轻人抖了一下，缩得更紧了。强尼抽出手指，慢慢地顶进V的身体。年轻人喉咙里发出两声呜咽，太大了，即便被扩张那么多次他仍然适应不了。而且这种后入的体位，无论他如何摆动腰肢想让自己舒服一点，那些努力都会变成徒劳，只会让身后那位丝毫没有分寸的前乐队主唱进的更深。

当强尼真的开始动作起来的时候，V的腰就有点撑不住了，不得不靠强尼从小腹部那里托着他才能勉强站稳。他感觉自己要义体过热了，当然那只是心理作用，因为并没有真的跳出义体过热的提示。他被动地承受着后面大开大合的操弄，自己前面那根东西却得不到一点关心，他觉得自己已经渗出来不少前液，大概也都被流水冲走毫无痕迹了。

然而强尼突然抽了出来，一把抓住V磕在墙上的手，把他整个人转过来，面对着自己。“看着我，别走神。”V抬起头，被水打湿的头发粘在前额，眼神湿漉漉的，像是某种小奶狗，让人忍不住心生怜爱。

银手低声骂了一句，重新顶了进去。这次他故意拿龟头蹭过V的敏感点，然后碾压着那里。V咬住嘴唇，吞下那些呜咽，每次被顶到那里时他都会短暂痉挛一下。即便做到这种程度，V始终还是放不开来，他整个人就贴在浴室的墙壁上，身后的冰冷和下面的炽热形成鲜明对比。他颤巍巍地伸手想去摸摸自己却被银手打开。“我想看你靠后面射出来。”银手吻了他，把年轻人脑子里那些准备拿出来骂自己的词都吻到忘的一干二净。

要强尼说的话，V的下面可比他的嘴诚实多了。但是V这种时候偏偏就会说两句破坏气氛的话。他说：“强尼，水费。”

灾难，彻头彻尾的灾难。如果不是强尼这么多次下来基本有心理准备可能直接就萎了。是是是，V都快交不起房租了。哪怕再怎么怀念当公司员工时期的生活，人都不能活在梦里或者是靠喝空气过活。可银手才不管，他没有道理做到一半停下来，而且考虑到现在这个情况，关了水V多半得冻出感冒。

强尼坏笑着对着明明已经被情欲烧到意识不清还关心水费的雇佣兵说：“那就配合我，速战速决。”他伸手握住V那根被忽视很久的硬物，堵住顶端的小口，“别忘了我之前说的。”

被人这样强硬地控制着性器很难受，V还是努力压抑着喘息，骂强尼是个老混蛋，不过他还是圈住了银手，因为基本得靠他撑着，腿里使不上劲，整个人被操到软绵绵的，站都站不稳。

V的小穴已经被彻底操开了，配合地吞吐着银手那根巨物。快感像是海浪，层层叠叠，理智也逐渐被潮水吞没。他感觉自己快要射出来了，轻声喊着：“强尼……”

银手自然是知道V的意思，他亲吻着V已经泛红的耳廓，玩味地说道：“我是不是只要再说一遍那句话你就会射出来？”

V现在整个人不上不下的，反应比平时慢了好几倍，也没懂银手在说什么，但他还是点了点头。他相信强尼会把自己带上高潮，只需要最后一点小小的刺激，他就能触摸到极乐的大门。

“你就是个被我操的。”比起第一次时那种冷淡和贬低，现在这句话里带着浓浓的性的意味。

他松开了一直堵着V顶端小孔的手，看着年轻人因为自己这句话颤抖着射到一塌糊涂，粘稠的液体随即被水冲走。V大口喘息着：“你一开始就是打的这个主意，对吧？”

“水费。”银手没有回答V，笑着指指那个已经工作好久的花洒。

“靠！”V骂了一句，慌慌张张去关水了。

END


End file.
